Early Morning
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Magic Kaitou - Kaito is late for school and bumps into someone on the way. -slash- First chapter is suitable for all ages. The higher rating is for the second chapter.
1. On The Way To School

Author's Notes: Second one of the cruise drabbles. Saguru/Kaito again.

**Early Morning**

**By: DarkAnimus**

"Aah! I'm going to be late!" Kaito yelled as he ran down the stairs. He had managed to sleep in on a Monday morning.

"Why didn't you wake me, mom?" "I thought that since you had such a rough night yesterday you would want to sleep longer." "But I'm going to be late for school!" Kaito shouted as he ran out the door.

"Kaito, you forgot your bentou! ...He's gone already..."

"Run run run, run run run", Kaito chanted as he ran down the street. Suddenly he bumped into something and landed on his butt. The something let out a grunt. Oh, make that some**one**.

"Why are you running so fast, Kuroba? You're not that late", a voice pointed out. Kaito looked up from the ground at a smiling Hakuba. The taller boy offered him his hand. "Let me help you up." Kaito grabbed the offered hand and let the blond pull him to a standing position.

"Come", Hakuba said. "I'll walk with you." Kaito started walking with his classmate. That was when he remembered something.

"Agh!" Kaito slapped his forehead. "I forgot my lunch home!" "You can share mine", Hakuba offered.

"Ok! That's it!" Kaito shouted. "What causes you to be so cheerful today?" "Kid quit." "What!" "Kid quit last night. That's why I'm happy." "But now you might never capture him", Kaito said. "That is where you are wrong", Hakuba challenged.

"What are you going on about?" Kaito asked the other boy. "Now I can truly try to capture the Kid", Hakuba answered. Kaito blinked. Had Hakuba finally found out a way to reveal his idetity?

Hakuba grabbed Kaito's shoulders, stopping the shorter boy to look at him. Kaito swallowed, feeling very nervous.

"But since Kid has retired, I guess I shouldn't say that I'll capture **Kid**", Hakuba said. "I should say that I'll capture Kuroba Kaito."

Kaito went pale. Hakuba was really going to turn him in to the police!

"H-Hakuba...I..." Kaito started. What could he possibly say to get out of this mess?

Then Kaito felt Hakuba's lips on his own. The kiss was gentle and pleading, almost sad. Slowly and carefully Kaito returned the kiss.

Hakuba pulled away. "So you feel the same?" he asked. Kaito blinked, his face a bit flushed. "I..." he started. "Did I truly capture you?" Hakuba whispered while he pressed their foreheads together.

Kaito looked into Hakuba's blue eyes and realized that the other boy was being sincere. He planted a light kiss on Hakuba's lips.

"I'll take that as a yes", Hakuba said and kissed Kaito again. The kiss was fierce and demanding but Kaito decided that he prefered it like that. He was happier that the desperate pleading was replaced by need and love. Both of those feelings were present in his kissing aswell.

Hakuba's hands slid down to caress Kaito's back while Kaito's own wrapped around Hakuba's shoulders. They thought of nothing else but each other.

And they were both late for school.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: If you want to read the other cruise drabbles, they can be found with the names: "The Good Old Switcheroo" and "Simple Things".


	2. In School

Author's Notes: You know what, people? I'm a sucker. I got one review asking for me to continue, and I started considering it. Then I got an idea for the sequel. And since we only got ready for our exams in school, I decided to use my time on something productive. The point of view changes from Aoko to Saguru, then back to Aoko and in the end it's a mix of Aoko, Kaito, Saguru and Akako. I use 'Hakuba' in the girl perspective and in the boys perspective I use 'Saguru'.

**Late For School**

Aoko glanced at the clock hanging above the classrooms door. Kaito was already five minutes late. And Hakuba was missing too.

Suddenly the door opened in the middle of the teachers lecture and both of the missing boys walked in. Kaito had a wide grin on his face, nothing new there, and Hakuba was smiling too. ...That was new.

"Kuroba, Hakuba", the teacher started. "I'm glad you decided to join us, but I have to put you two into the hallway for being late. Kaito's grin seemed to grow even wider and he grabbed Hakuba by the shirt collar. "Of course teacher. We'll wait in the hallway."

Aoko blinked in confusion when Kaito dragged their blond classmate outside. Hakuba didn't seem to resist Kaito's pull at all.

"Huh?"

&&&&&&&

Saguru was slammed against the wall quickly and with a bit more strenght than necessary.

"My, aren't you impatient?" the blond managed to mumble when Kaito's skillful hands worked to open the buttons on his shirt.

"So far you've belonged to the 'look but don't touch' category", Kaito explained as he bit Saguru's earlobe gently. Saguru moaned softly.

Kaito ran his fingers down Saguru's bare chest. "Now that I finally have the permission to touch you, I'm not going to hold myself back." As if proving his words he grabbed Saguru's belt and opened it with skill only a kaitou posessed.

The soft sound of his belt being removed jolted Saguru out of his daze. He quickly grabbed Kaito's hand before the shorter boy could sneak it into his pants.

"Don't", Saguru hissed, not able to raise his voice. "We're in school." Kaito blinked at him blankly. "So?" "Figures", Saguru grumbled. "You'd probably have no trouble with ravishing me in the middle of the classroom." "Do you want me to?" "NO!"

Kaito nuzzled Saguru's neck, planting gentle kisses on the pale skin. "You could have told me to stop sooner", the former thief mumbled and kissed Saguru's chin. "Couldn't..." Saguru mumbled in between moans. "You can be **very** distracting."

Saguru was almost certain that he heard Kaito snicker at his comment. "You do realize that you just revealed a weakness to me, right?" the darker teen asked. "Don't care..." Saguru replied. This time he was absolutely certain that Kaito snickered.

Saguru let out a gasp when Kaito bit his neck. His hiss of pain turned into a moan when Kaito proceeded to suck on the spot. So far Saguru had been too distracted to move but now he finally wrapped his arms around Kaito, bringing the other boy closer.

"I love you", Saguru whispered as he ran his lips across Kaito's neck. "But I don't think the teacher will be understanding, if she finds us naked in the hallway."

Suddenly Kaito was standing next to Saguru, trying to look as innocent as possible. Which, of course, made him look very suspicious.

Saguru buttoned his shirt up and leaned in to give Kaito a peck on the cheek. "I really do love you, you know", he whispered. A small smile appeared on Kaito's lips. Saguru even saw a faint red color on his cheeks. "I love you too", the magician said.

&&&&&&&

When Kaito and Hakuba walked back inside the classroom, Aoko could not help but think that something was off. She blinked in confusion when she noticed the belt Kaito was spinning around. Kaito had his own belt on...so whose belt was he holding in his hand?

Suddenly Hakuba grabbed the belt from Kaito's grip. "You're such an idiot", the detective hissed. "Maybe, but since you still love me it doesn't matter." Hakuba did not argue when he walked to his seat.

"Aoko?" Kaito spoke when he sat down next to his best friend. "Are you ok? Your nose is bleeding." "Just a mental picture... I swear, you boys are so perverted!" "Well, I can't really argue with that."

"Umm..." Aoko started. "Hm?" "How could you do that in the hallway?" "I love him, he loves me, what more reason do I need?" "Not that, **how** did you do it? Wouldn't it be uncomfortable on the floor?" "What are you talking about? Saguru was pressed against the wall while I - Oy! Aoko! Your nose is bleeding again!"

"It's ok, really", Aoko mumbled while taking a hold of her nose. "Just a mental image again..." "Saguru does make a wornderful sound when he moans..." Thud. "Aoko? Teacher! I think Aoko fainted!"

"What in the world did you say, Kuroba?" "Don't be so angry Saguru! She **wanted** to know how I molested you in the hall." "Did you remeber to tell her that you never actually got my pants down?" "...She didn't think we were going **that **far, did she?" "What else would she think? You were playing with my belt." "...She's going to be so disappointed when she wakes up." "It's not my fault, Akako! Saguru said that we shouldn't do it in the hall."

"You do realize that the whole class has been listening to our conversation, right?" "...whoops?" "Hehee..." "So it's true that witches are evil."

"Ugh..." "I think she's waking up." "Aoko-kun, are you all right?" "I'm fine, Hakuba-kun..." "Don't worry, Aoko-chan. They didn't really do it." "Huh?" "Kaito never got Hakuba's pants down." "You mean I fainted for nothing!"

"Honestly Aoko. Don't you have more faith in Saguru than that? He wouldn't do anything obscene in school." "You actually know what that word means?" "That's mean, Saguru!" "You aren't exactly acting like the dominant one, Kaito-kun..." "I don't think this concerns you, Koizumi-san." "Yeah, we never but in to your relationship with Aoko so you stay out of ours."

Hakuba's eyes widened. "Oh my..." Kaito turned pale. Akako sneered. "You're **so** in for it now..." "KAITO!" The brown-haired boy bolted off in a wild rush with Aoko hot on his trail with her trademark mop. Akako and Hakuba followed the action with mild interest.

"By the way", Hakuba started. "How close did Kaito get with his comment?" "Huh?" "Do you like Aoko?" Akako blinked and Hakuba smirked. "That blush is a dead give-away, you know."

With a yelp Akako clapped her hands over her cheeks. Hakuba's grin almost rivaled Kaito's now. "There was no blush, Akako." Akako glared at the boy. "I should turn you into a frog..." "Kaito would turn me back. A kiss cancels the spell, right?"

Hakuba's grin turned into a pleasant smile. "You should tell her", he spoke. "I'm sure you could make her happy." "It's not that easy you idiot!" "Atleast I'm not a coward."

With that Hakuba stood up. "Oy! Aoko-kun! I would highly appreciate it if you didn't kill my boyfriend!" he shouted out. Both Aoko and Kaito went still and stared at him. "It feels good to be able to love someone", Hakuba told Akako quietly and rushed to his boyfriends side. That was probably when the teacher fainted.

Kaito wrapped his arms around Hakuba's vaist when the other boy was close enough. "Does the knight want a price?" Kaito asked teasingly from his 'hero'. "Idiot..." Hakuba mumbled and leaned in to claim his 'price'. There was a squeal from the group of girls and a few thuds caused by fainting.

Akako stared at the two boys. 'He's right...' she thought. "I'm the one who's losing here..." She turned to look at her remaining classmates. "I suggest you leave before I feed you to my man-eating squirrels." Everyone moved out of the classroom without objections.

Akako marched across the classroom and grabbed Aoko by her shoulders. She quickly kissed the other girl and was sure that the cromson on her face rivaled her hair.

"Well..." the witch mumbled as she pulled away from Aoko. "I guess you want to grab that mop of your again..." She did not have time to continue since Aoko had grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her down to eye-level with her.

"Umm..." "What took you so long?" "Huh?" Akako suddenly felt Aoko's lips on her own. 'Hakuba is right...' she decided. 'This really does feel good...'

"Do you think Koizumi-san really has man-eating squirrels?" "Saguru, this is **Akako**..." "...point taken." "Now how about you forget about Akako's choise of pets and focuse on the more important matter? Meaning **me**." Saguru laughed. "Sure thing, Kaito."

When Kaito felt Saguru's warm lips placing soft kisses over his face, Kaito realized that this was something he would never give up. He could not remember ever feeling this good before.

"Kaito? What are you thinking about?" Saguru's question brought Kaito back to the present. "I was thinking about you." "Not that I'm not flattered, but there's really no need. I'm right here." "Yes you are." Saguru blinked in confusion as Kaito nuzzled against his neck. "And you're not going anywhere." "I wasn't even planning on it, Kaito. I'm very content with being right here.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: This was originally supposed to stop at the part where Aoko fainted, but then I kept getting ideas. I couldn't decide if I should use humor or fluff as the main focus. That's why this became a mix of the two. I'm very pleased with the last part with Kaito and Saguru. It makes me glad that I didn't stop where I originally planned to. I would also highly appreciate your opinions on this story.


End file.
